


If ToS had a 'x reader' section on Wattpad

by ourna_kokichi



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, THIS IS CRACK OK I CAN ACTUALLY WRITE DECENTLY DONT JUDGE ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourna_kokichi/pseuds/ourna_kokichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a SK x Reader in the style of thirsty creepypasta x readers on Wattpad. Pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the begnning

**Author's Note:**

> 666Xxecutionerxx666 presents:  
> fuck my life im cryign  
> wraning: SUPER hot yaoi up ahead!!! don’t like don’t read!!!  
> ft. yandere!sk x doctor!reader

Chapter 1: bring me to lyfe

 

[y/n] = your name

[e/c] = eye colour

 

 

 

**SK’S POV**

 

It was a dark and stormy night. Serial Killer had decided it was time. He knew that the sexy hunk of man candy known as [y/n] would be alone at this time of night. He made sure to lay low and keep his cover, he didn’t want anyone figuring out his role. Especially that piece of shit bodyguard that was [y/n]’s boyfriend, fuck that guy.

 

He sighed and kept his knife on hand, as if I was going to even use it. Or maybe I was, I don’t really know.

 

**KNIFES POV**

THIS POCKET IS HOT AND SWEATY, HELP!

ALSO; I’M RUSTING!

 

**SK’S POV**

I told the knife to shut up and stop being a little bitch, we couldnt risk being spotted tonight. When he walked past an alleyway, the same alleyway, where I had a flashback. A flashback to [y/n]’s boyfriend, the bodyguard, beating me up in the alleyway. ((AN: Like in those wattpad Jeff the killer x reader fanfictions xD)) What a fucking dick. He exited my flashback sequence and I kept walking to [y/n]’s house.

 

**YOUR POV**

My extremely hot boyfriend, Bruce, had just left after a long makeout session. I love him so much and I have no idea how such a hot and hunky man ended up with a little doctor such as me..

SUDDENLY i hear knocking on the door!

“Omg who could that be??” i asked myself as i got off my expensive 4000 dollar gucci sofa to open the door.

 

Oh my God; it was Dexter!!. (Don’t tell Bruce but I have a crush on him to.)

 

“D-d-dexter what are y-y-you doing here” I stuttered, adjusting my $6,000 gucci brand jacket that was a gift from my friend Princess Sakura Rayvine II, she is a Lookout and has magical powers. Shes also the princess of Florida but her parents were killed by the mafia and she had to flee to salem. ((AN: @aloe_vera123 this is you!!!))

  
  


**SK’S POV**

As i stared down into [y/n]’s dazzling [e/c] eyes and looked at the expensive gucci jacket, I knew i couldn’t wait any longer. I grabbed him by the shulders and press our lips together. I could taste ramen: beef, my favorite.

I could feel [y/n]’s hesitance, but after a record of 0.6 nanoseconds he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my majestic man hair. I had styled it in one of those teenager quiff things that seem to be popular these days, I honestly don’t know because it only cost 5 dollars at the salon. It was definitely worth it though because I am definitely a chick magnet.

 

i cant fucking do this anymore

  
_ **TO BE CONTINUED!!** _

 

 

 

aloe where is my sweater

 

 


	2. teh fuckeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who made another chapter out of boredom

Chapter 2: hot and sweaty

 

**KNIFES POV**

HELP!! TWO BODIES ARE RUBBING ONTO ME!!!!

IS THAT A GUN IN DEXTER’S PANTS???!!!!!?!!??!!11

 

**SK’S POV**

 

During the extremely HAWT sexy yaoi makeout me and [y/n] was having, I heard a little voice from my pockets cry out. “HELP!!!” it screamed. It sounded vaguely like Jimmy Neutron. I slams my hand really hard against it to try and stifle it but I accidentally GROPED [y/n]’S ASS!!!

 

**[Y/N]’s POV**

 

SUDDEN;Y i felt Dexter’s hand against my giant, thicc ass (i know its thicc because my dad told me so). I jumped, making a noise similar to the voice actor of carl wheezer screaming as jimmy neutron plowed his tight ginger ass. ((AN: T_T so hot I ship them so much!!! THAT WAS MY FAVE EP OF JIMMY NEUTRON)

 

I pulled away, gasping like a frog as i recovered from the ass grab. But the encounter had only made dexter look oh so much more sexy,,

 

**KNIFES POV**

 

omgfsdgh imm,,, so,,, MAD,,,, why is,, dexter doigng thssies.... .. . .. imm m m  S SOS ??/?/ / M MA D?>???>.,,,

Throug out his LIFE IVE BEEN HERE TO SprutPORT HIM!!! When his jug galo dad abandoned him guess who was there!!!!!!!!!!111!! ME!! ;;why’; DEXXTER Ku Nn I LOEV  YUOo,,,,,,...... COME BACK TO MME....

 

((AN; yeah the knife is his bf from a long time ago!!!!!!!! #spoilers LOL XD))

 

**SK’S POV**

 

My hand firmly grasps it ([Y/N]’s ass) and hear [Y/N] make a noise similar to the voice actor of carl wheezer screaming as jimmy neutron plowed his tight ginger ass. I could feel my big, throbbing dick rub against [Y/N]’s equally hard, throbbing bulge...

 

UNTIL!

 

**BRUCES POV**

 

With my MASSIVE MANLY COCK i CRASHED THROUGH THE DOOR and saw my bf kissing a SERILA KILLER!!!!

  
  
((AN: DUN DUN DUNNNN!! CLIFFHANGER! XD))

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll post something serious  
> idk if ill actually make another chapter but if you would like one go nuts
> 
>  
> 
> big thanks to tareloin for helping me write this


End file.
